La magia de la Luz de la Luna
by NekoLena
Summary: Relena desea verlo, la luz de la luna la cubre y la magia surte efecto... HxR contiene lemon


_**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece ni sus personajes... solo escribo para entretenerme y no recibo nada a cambio._

_Dedico mi primer fanfic a mi prima **Ani Li Lockhart Strife**, escritora de aquí y quien me dedicó "La cosa más bella", entre otros fanfics que a lo mejor no ha publicado pero que ha escrito. Y a **Victor**, quien me ha enseñado más de la vida que ninguna otra persona, te amo mucho. _

* * *

**La magia de la luz de la Luna**

_by. NekoLena_

Ella se encontraba ahí, en silencio, esperando con ansías poder ver nuevamente su mirada. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, entonces comprendió que, aún faltaba tiempo para eso, el día tan esperado aún no llegaría, tenía que soportarlo un poco más. Sin embargo, la tortura era cada vez más inmensa y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír para fingir que todo estaba bien, para disimular ante los demás que era feliz y que no moría de amor por él.

- Heero… - suspira levemente

Se levanta y con un movimiento de rechazo con la cabeza borra por un instante los anhelos del corazón para disponerse a vestirse con su traje nuevamente. Tenía que ser fuerte ante todos por la paz que tanto les tomo recuperar y que era tan frágil como una flor que al mas simple descuido podría volverse a marchitar. No tenía elección, iría a trabajar. Aunque muchas veces deseaba quedarse derrumbada en su cama, pensando en el amor que la abandono hace tiempo… simplemente le dijo adiós con un beso que la condeno a pensar en el cada día, eso la torturaba.

Camina hacia la puerta y baja las escaleras, se dirige a la cocina y toma una taza de té, no tenía mucho apetito. Terminó e inmediatamente salió de ahí, a punto de llegar a la puerta de la entrada se detiene en seco y gira para ver que… definitivamente esta casa la volvería loca algún día, tan grande que la hacía sentir tan solitaria, siempre estaba sola entre esas paredes, si ella se siente así no imagina como se siente Heero. Suspira y abre la puerta. Camina hasta el coche que la estaba esperando. Haría lo mismo de siempre, lidiar con la gente, ese era su talento, y la verdad, le gustaba su trabajo solo que, algo le faltaba en su vida.

Después de trabajar todo el día se encontraba nuevamente en el coche, de regreso a su prisión. Pensaba porqué debía ser así si ella lo amaba tanto, y sabía que, el también la quería, pero no entendía porque eso no les permitía estar juntos,_ "porque, porque, porque"_ se cuestionaba en silencio, pero simplemente no encontraba respuesta.

- Srita. Darlian, ¿se encuentra bien? – Le pregunta Pargan.

- ¿Eh? Si – le dirige una sonrisa – es solo que estoy agotada de tanto trabajar.

- Debería tomarse un descanso, de vez en cuando está bien tomarse un día libre.

- Creo que tienes razón Pargan, lo tomare en cuenta – _"aunque preferiría verlo a él"_ piensa, _"es lo único que necesito para ser feliz"._

De regreso a su habitación, se dispuso a bañarse y ponerse una delicada bata que acentuaba su hermosa figura. Mira a la cama y luego a la ventana, había luz de luna, eso hacía más agradable la habitación. Caminó hacia la puerta que daba al balcón y salió.

- ¡Que precioso! - exclama la joven emocionada. La luz de la luna hacía que el jardín se viera mucho más hermoso de lo que era.

Relena se recarga en el balcón y admira como una niña aquella belleza que le daba una tranquilidad que muy pocas veces sentía. Cierra sus ojos para disfrutarlo.

- Relena… - una voz se escucha a su espalda. Relena voltea asustada.

- Hee… Heero – responde asombrada, cuando capta que realmente si es él se lanza a sus brazos sollozando – ¡porque, porque me abandonaste así Heero!

- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte – en su tono frio de siempre pero aceptando el abrazo de la ex-reina.

- Pero te fuiste – se separa drásticamente de él – no entiendo porque me haces sufrir así – responde molesta mientras camina un poco hacia atrás, desapareciendo el abrazo que los mantenía unidos.

- Relena, tu sabes que soy un soldado, y siempre lo seré, para eso vivo – responde serio el chico de ojos azules.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunta indignada – ¿No soy nada para ti? ¿Por eso me abandonaste sin pensarlo? ¿Entonces porque me besaste? ¿Para jugar conmigo y mis sentimientos? ¿Para burlarte de mi? ¡Respondeme! – ordenaba enojada

- No – Heero dio un paso hacia ella y quedan frente a frente, eso la puso nerviosa, aunque estuviera molesta, Heero la hacía estremecer por completo – nunca te haría eso – le dice con un tono tan dulce (nada típico de él) que relena no puede resistir.

- Heero… – ambos se ven directamente a los ojos

La luz de la luna los envolvía en una atmósfera mágica. De repente, la magia surtió efecto, Heero toco su mejilla dulcemente, Relena se sorprendió ya que jamás hubiera esperado tal gesto por parte de él, como la seguía sorprendiendo. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de su tacto.

- Te amo – susurra Heero.

Relena lo mira sorprendida, no esperaba tanto en una noche. Heero se aproxima a ella lentamente, aminorando el espacio que los dividía. Relena sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente. Lo extrañaba y ahí estaba ahora, frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla, era feliz, después de tanto tiempo era feliz. Sintió el rozar de sus labios, estaba tan nerviosa como aquella vez pero juraba que no lo dejaría ir así nada más. Heero plantó un dulce beso en sus labios y se separo lentamente de la chica para ver su reacción: ojos cerrados y labios levantados. Estaba maravillado con la chica, debía admitirlo, estaba loco por ella. Sonrió levemente y le dio otro beso, pero no uno cualquiera, sino un beso de amor verdadero. Al principio era un beso inocente, ahí descargaban el amor que tenían guardado hace tiempo. Después se volvió más pasional, Heero logro separar dulcemente sus labios para que el encuentro de sus lenguas hiciera el beso más intenso, los movimientos de sus labios y sus lenguas hacían todo más excitante, demostrando el deseo que sentían... se deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Heero la rodeo por la cintura, la alzo con sus brazos y la sentó en la mesita que se encontraba enseguida, acercándola y aprisionándola más a él. El ojiazul abandono un rato sus labios para deslizarse por su cuello, dando besos y dejando marcas en la piel de la chica, indicando que era solo suya. Relena soltaba suaves suspiros debido al placer que le proporcionaban sus caricias. Sus piernas lo rodeaban por la cintura, la mano de Heero empezó a cariciar su muslo, empezó a deslizarse por debajo de su bata, pasando por su cintura y llegando hasta el pecho, esto volvía loca a Relena, una explosión de placeres se encontraban en su interior, Heero la hacía sentir como nunca.

Los besos llegaron a sus hombros y volvieron a los labios de la chica, ella lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, aprisionándolo para que no huya otra vez. Con sus manos empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras sus besos se acrecentaban.

- Vamos adentro – exclamo la chica con dificultad separándose un poco de los labios de su amado.

Heero la beso nuevamente y la cargo hasta la alcoba. Llegaron a la cama. Iba a ser la primera vez de ambos, tantos años amándose en secreto ahora se volvería un hecho. Heero se encuentra arriba de ella, empieza a tocarla delicadamente por encima de la ropa subiendo poco a poco la vestimenta de la chica y despojándola de ella, dejándola en ropa interior; Relena no se quedaba atrás, empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camiseta que llevaba, se deslizo por su estomago bien formado y subió hasta su pecho, deslizo sus manos a los lados y lo despojo de su camiseta para ver extasiada el cuerpo bien formado de Heero.

Heero quería admirarla totalmente, de un movimiento rápido y delicado hace que Relena termine sentada arriba de él; él se sienta para abrazarla y desliza sus manos por su suave espalda llegando a su objetivo, el brassier, y como no podía abrirlo termino rompiéndolo (no sabía como eran esas cosas de mujeres) estaba nervioso, por primera vez vería una parte íntima de una mujer, más bien dicho, de Relena… retira poco a poco los tirantes y termina despojándola de este. Los admira, se aleja de ella un poco más y la admira con una sonrisa para inmediatamente regresar y besarlos. Relena ante eso siente un placer indescriptible, era la primera vez que alguien tocaba y besaba su pecho, y le gusto mucho. Heero la besaba, estaba embelesado, el sabor de su mujer era exquisito, tenía que seguir probando.

- Ah… Heero… - Relena pronunciaba con dificultad, gimiendo por sus besos y caricias.

Heero se estremece al escuchar aquellas palabras que lo llamaban… realmente lo excitaba escucharla así. Relena recorre sus manos por el pecho del ex-piloto y baja suavemente hasta llegar a sus jeans, desabotona el botón y corre el cierre. Acto y seguido empieza a empujar de ellos para dejarlo solo en sus bóxer. Ahora ambos solo se encontraban separados por dos prendas insignificantes. Heero vuelve a ponerse encima de ella y empieza a besarla en sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su estomago y… llega al bóxer de encaje que llevaba, empieza a bajarlos suavemente y besa su interior húmedo. Relena ante esta acción no puede evitar suspirar al aire, eso ya era demasiado, no podía más. Jala a un Heero asombrado por sus hombros y lo besa fervientemente. Ella se deshace de su bóxer ágilmente.

- Deseo tanto sentirte dentro de mí – ruega a su amado mirándolo a los ojos.

- Relena… - Heero la besa.

Relena toca el miembro de su amado y este no puede evitar soltar un gemido. Eso le causo mucho placer. Ambos se encontraban ruborizados y con la respiración muy agitada.

Relena no podía más, quería ser suya ya. Abrió sus piernas y le dijo al oído

- Te amo…

Heero la beso y entro en ella, suave y delicadamente, empezó a empujar despacio, Relena sufría un poco, eso le dolía pero sabía que pasaría.

- Estas bien?

- Si… ya pasara

Heero empezó a empujar y Relena sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, se asusto pero no dijo nada, entonces dejo de sentir dolor, empezó a disfrutar…

- Mh! Heero… sigue…

Heero también empezó a sentir como las contracciones de su cuerpo le daban gran placer. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, era indescriptible para él, deseaba más y más. Empezó a salir y entrar cada vez más rápido. Relena sentía mucho placer.

- Ah! Hee… ah!

- Mh! Ohh…

Heero entraba y salía con desesperación, sentía que su cuerpo no podía más, su amada lo volvía loco.

- Relena… yo… ah! No puedo más…

- Ah! Heeeero! Yo… ahhhhh!

Relena lo abrazo con sus piernas y Heero entro y salió rápidamente, Relena se movía haciendo el momento más delicioso. Heero la besaba y esta le respondía con dificultad, no podían dejar de irradiar todo lo que sentían. Entonces Heero empujó lo más que pudo y ambos gimieron con locura. Para ser la primera vez, habían llegado al climax juntos.

- Ah… - suelta felizmente – te amo Heero – le dice al oído aún sonrojada.

- Yo también – le da un dulce beso en los labios y sale de ella suavemente.

Heero se acuesta a su lado y Relena se coloca sobre su pecho. Ambos cierran sus ojos y el sueño empieza a dominarlos. Por fin eran felices. Porque por fin habían culminado lo que hace muchos años estaban reprimiendo.

- Heero… - dice levemente

- ¿Sí? – le susurra dulcemente dándole un beso en la frente

- ¿Te irás nuevamente?

- No… no volveré a dejarte… - Relena sonríe para sí.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Sus cuerpos cansados yacían sobre la cama, finalmente el sueño los sedujo y se quedaron dormidos abrazados tiernamente… juntos al fin.

La vida les había dado malas jugadas pero, la luz de la luna los acompaños toda la noche y velo por su amor… al despertar, la vida les tendría preparada gratas sorpresas. Que los dos estuvieran juntos era el destino, por más que el huyese siempre regresaría a ella y ella, por más que decidiera olvidarlo siempre esperaría por él… Un amor extraño, dos mundos diferentes pero dos almas que se amaban… solo necesitaban un poco de magia, la magia de la luz de la luna.

**Owari**

* * *

**Esta es la primera que escribo un fanfic... lo que sucede es que me encuentro de intercambio en España y como no tengo mucho que hacer, decidi entrar a la página y leer fanfics de HxR (ya que me encanta esta pareja) debo admitir que lei muchos en dos días, terminaba uno y me pasaba al siguiente y como quería guardar mis favoritos (ya que hay mucha gente talentosa) me inscribi a la página ¡esa era mi unica razón! entonces vi que podía publicar, tenía muchas ideas en la mente y me dije "pk no?" abri un documento de word y empeze a escribir, para ser sincera, gente cercana a mi ha visto o le he dedicado uno que otro pensamiento y siempre me han dicho que escribo bien, pero jamás había hecho una historia, la verdad no se como me quedo, no tengo experiencia en esta rama, la hice una tarde y termine durante la noche, pero lo lei muchas veces antes de decidir subirlo. A lo mejor empece con un lemon pero que va! debía escribir lo que sentía en ese momento, la necesidad de ver culminado el amor que ambos se tenían y era la única forma de representarlo. La verdad, jamás había escrito un lemon jajajaja**

**°(^w^)° **ありがとうござ います.


End file.
